


What Revolution?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Many PJO characters, Multi, Slavery, Vampires, revolustion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron became the personal slave of one of the most important vampires in the world.Then Percy Jackson started a revolution.





	What Revolution?

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some PJO and HoO characters here.

Chapter 1: The Auction 

Aaron stomach flipped and boiled. He checked had his makeup countless times and tried not to look sick. It was Auction Day, and his most classmates had already been sold. He heard the auctioneer, Simon Thompson, yell out the prices of his best friend, Maria. She wore a knee high red dress with glistening silver chains on her wrists, decorated with gems. Human were supposed to look their best for their vampire masters, after all. The chains humans wore displayed status:

Gold- Has worked for nobles and (or) royals  
Silver- Has worked for high class and rich vampires   
Black- Common Workers   
Anyone found with the wrong chain was killed.  
Maria was a feeder. Feeders had endless amounts of blood caused by a mutation in DNA found long ago. Aaron was a companion. He stayed with the master, all day, all night. Usually, when the master got married, they sold their companion. Suddenly door opened, telling Aaron it was his turn. He didn’t hear Maria’s price! Who had she been sold to? Aaron hoped she was alright. Steadily walking to the center of the stage, Aaron took a couple deep breaths. He remembered to smile, spin slowly, and continue smiling. A couple rich nobles sat on lounge chairs with servants (usually turned vampires) refilled their shot glasses with red liquid. His blood. He shivered. Of course, it was natural for the rich to taste their slaves blood before buying them. How else would they know if they liked him. He decided to listen to Simon talk.  
“This is Aaron, our best companion. He has worked for many nobles, loves cuddling(not really, he just knew how to do with it), and is very compatible with many different personalities. He is good enough for Crown Prince Lafayette himself!” The crowd gasped. It didn’t have to do anything with what Simon said. His Imperial Highness, George Washington himself was walking on the red carpet. Everyone bowed, especially Aaron. The king was here and he was the last slave. It would be an opportunity of a lifetime. Two guards appeared by Aaron’s side, inspecting him.   
“What do you think, sir?” One said. He had sea green eyes and dark hair. He’s very attractive, Aaron thought. He peeped at the king. His face was slightly bored. He nodded.  
“He’ll do.” And with that, Aaron was marched to a long white limo. Once he got inside, he heard the king sigh,  
“We’re done shopping.” He looked around the car. He was separated from the king, of course. His head throbbed. He was going to work in the palace. The palace! Aaron decided to take a nap. That way, when he woke up, he’d already be at the palace!   
Then a thought came to Aaron's head, Who am I working for? It definitely wasn’t the king. He has like, four companions. The whole thing made Aaron’s headache come back and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
